


In Bloom

by twitch



Series: kylux cantina prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad sex etiquette, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rimming, Sickfic, Vague tagging for good reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: Something felt off. An ailment comes over Hux in stages, bewildering him and Kylo in turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for kylux cantina for the second theme: springtime. Which prompt? That would ruin the surprise.

Something felt off. 

Routine upon ship was unchanged. They were navigating space to bring planetary systems to heel. Their fleet was called upon whenever the Resistance and Republic needed to be reminded they were not to be underestimated. In due time they would return to the system where Starkiller was being built. Keeping the flagship stationed there as silent sentinel would only arouse suspicion. Once fully constructed they would need to keep the weapon operational around the clock to ensure it was ready to fire at any given time.

Yet something didn’t sit right. Not in the First Order or Finalizer itself. A sensation prickled under his skin, perhaps in the same way the Force effected Ren.

Ren’s arms curled tighter around him as he nuzzled into the bruise he left on his shoulder. “Are you well?

“Of course I am.” Waking up twenty minutes before his chronometer was supposed to go off wasn’t intended, he didn’t have any business scheduled before his shift started. More likely it was Ren’s presence in his bed, having not had him for two weeks. 

“No meetings?” Bare skin pressed flush together was growing warmer with every minute twist of Ren’s hips against him.

He sank back against him, slotting himself to work Ren’s hardening length between his cheeks. “No.”

Teeth dug into the bruise lightly. Hips slid back enough to drag the head down and against his still loose hole. Pre-come wetting the sensitive skin Ren pressed in, gripping his own stiffening cock while he worked his own muscles to grip Ren back.

*

Forgoing his regular caf was not normal. It was the strange looks that the men and women of the Bridge gave him that kept him from barking at them to pay attention to their work. By the fourth day he had adjusted to the caffeine withdrawal. The headaches would rear occasionally, not satisfied by his one morning caf. His mood was mostly undisturbed; work ethic had always been demanding, everyone else deemed it to be ranked as cranky by default.

Yet the indigestion he was experiencing was strange. The diet of those who lived on space crafts year-round was created to provide optimal nutritional benefits on the rations provided. The rich and creamy palates provided for people who lived planet- or moon-side were unheard of on starships. Fibrous meals were provided only when medbay decided they were necessary.

He hated to think that would be necessary for him. He hadn’t changed his diet at all, despite his intake of water increasing. There was no reason for his constipation. He didn’t know why he was more thirsty than normal but there was nothing wrong with that.

Taking his cup of water back to his office he returned to his reports.

*

Pain shuddered through his belly when he was flipped over onto his stomach yet again. A protest fell away from his lips when a shivery exhale ghosted down his spine, that long perfect nose nuzzling intimately with a drawn in breath.

“You smell so good.” 

He moaned in time with Ren, gripping sheets tight. He didn’t waste any time, dipping his nose in to tease his rim, tracing before lapping with his tongue. “So you’ve been telling me,” he gasped. 

Palms and fingers covered the full spread of his cheeks, squeezing and easing them out, opening to his mouth, teeth grazing the sensitive skin between his opening and balls. “Different soap?”

Bucking up to his mouth, gaping when he slid his tongue up and in, he shook his head hard. “N-nooo.”

“Eating something different?”

He laughed, the only eating in mind being the one Ren was doing. “Only on-ship rations.”

Nose and tongue digging in he cried out. He didn’t need to hear anymore questions, released the sheets in favour of tangling his finger into Ren’s hair right after a wondrous murmur of: “I could do this every day. You taste so different.”

He cried out, clenching fingers as Ren moaned into him. “Do it.”

Yet once he was sprawled out, overcome, he struggled to his knees when Ren thrust into him, hard and desperate for his own release

*

His stomach hurting was one thing.

He could barely move for the pain in his ass. Sleeping was a brief respite, Ren’s warmth a comfort that could relax him to slumber. The stretch that heralded his attempt to get out of bed would be when it started.

“I ought to visit the doctor.” It was the last thing he wanted to do, schedule an appointment into his busy days, but now it had been a week’s worth of pain.

“All because I love your ass so much?” Ren reached up, trailing a calloused thumb over a freckled birthmark. “Maybe it’ll get better if I don’t need it every night.”

He cast a smirk back to him. “Have you ever exercised temperance?”

“It’s not one of my strengths but I’m willing to work on it.” Ren stood up, sliding hand around to hip. “Maybe a hot shower will ease the pain?”

Hot water and a wet mouth turned out to be an excellent distraction.

*

Several officers were out with a cold. The symptoms should’ve been treatable but they persisted, worsening by the day.

Sanitation had been complaining about unidentified messes found in the corridors. Reminders that the bins were intended for garbage were ignored. 

On top of all that the pain had moved on to agony and Ren wasn’t around to ease any of it. Off on another mission.

This wasn’t misery by lack of caffeine. This was suffering on top of all the stress that ship-life entailed.

Mitaka stopped tapping on his own datapad despite the oration he gave him, message halted when he sniffed once then twice. “Sir, isn’t the Finalizer supposed to be a fragrance-free ship?”

He met Mitaka’s gaze, urging him on to keep typing. “Every ship is fragrance-free.”

He resumed typing despite his skeptical glance back up. “But you are wearing cologne, Sir.”

“I am not Lieutenant.” A spasm in his stomach tensed all muscles, pain intensifying from front to back. “Now as I was saying-”

“Sir, you look pale.”

He gripped the nearest surface, straightening up to his full height. “The Finalizer is requesting that all recent acquisi-”

A shot of fragrant air wafted by, in the wake of Unamo passing them by. He would’ve snarled at her had not another pulse of excruciating pain throbbed in his backside.

“Sir, I think you need to sit down.”

“I am quite fine Lieuten-” Except he couldn’t bite down a tight inhale that choked at his throat, the only amount of a pained cry he would allow himself. Fingers clenching the console outright he fought to keep his legs from buckling. 

Unamo stopped at seeing them, their terse conversation and pale features, Hux nearly ghost white. Except in the dim light the glossy floors had a darker sheen, drips that splattered behind his boot heel. “Sir, are you - bleeding?”

He shook his head, regretting it when another shot of pain throbbed low and high, the corners of his eyes wet and vision dimming. “I am fi-”

Except when Mitaka knocked his hand off the console he was down and out, blacking to the sounds of alarmed voices.

*

He wasn’t supposed to be in the hangar, according to doctor’s orders. However Ren was to be arriving back from his mission any minute and he would be the first person to see him. 

Ren started visibly when the doors to his ship opened. It was his normal strides, neither longer or faster, that brought him down the ramp to before him. “General,” he greeted in the mixed company of officers, stormtroopers and pilots.

The cool pleasure he usually glowed rather than saying any words of warmth that were saved for their private quarters was curiously absent. He was met with blank space, unspoken and unfeeling. The inquiry that he would’ve rasped through his vocoder was silenced when Hux swung his hand up, heedless of his mask. He could hear the crunch of his hand over the impact and his own wiring cutting off, warped hearing dinging with the unexpected strength behind the blow and auditory system break down.

“– You… incompetent moron!” His ears didn’t want to behave, he couldn’t hear the words that had everyone stopping and gawking. “Sentient lifeforms are not toys!”

Taking off his mask, blinking off the haze of the punch, Ren tried to look him in the eye and follow his words but he was heaving and awaiting response. Ren knew it was trouble but he shrugged helplessly. “What are you talking about?”

Hux looked like he was about to blow. Instead he punched him to the eye before stalking off with a noticeable limp.

He gawked after him, only turning away to Lieutenant Mitaka when he cleared his throat. “General Hux is going to be in medbay for the rest of the morning so I’ll update you on everything that happened in your absence.”

The doors from the hangar into the entry corridor slammed shut behind his great coat. “What is he in for?”

“The most he’s said is he’s having an extraction. On a twice a week basis,” Mitaka explained as they made their way to the doors.

“He’s been sick?” Apparently he’d been worse off than he imagined. If his pain had been only part of a variety of symptoms he should’ve taken him to the medbay when Hux first wanted.

“Perhaps? The doctors aren’t taking and neither is he.”

After being updated on all necessary business he waited for Hux in his own private quarters. His limp was worse upon entering, eyes glassy, but upon seeing him on the settee Hux snarled, making his way to his sleeping quarters. “Go away Ren, we’ll talk when I’m feeling better.”

He didn’t listen, swiftly getting up and following, bringing his hands to Hux’s shoulders, careful for the bandaged hand. He turned away but he didn’t let go, easing him around to enfold him in his arms. “Want me to get you comfortable in bed?”

Hux shoved him back as well as he could one-handed. He staggered mostly in surprise of the fury radiating from him. “You are not getting anywhere close to me and my bed.”

“But-” He bit his lip, watching Hux limp to his room. “You’re in pain. I need to help-”

“And whose fault is that?”

He blinked, eye widening with worry. His other eye was already swollen from the earlier punch. This was probably part of what he missed in the hangar. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, it was an accident.”

“An accident!?” Hux tried to stomp back to him, incredulous, but managed a stumble. “You call your stupidity an accident?”

“Was it…” He couldn’t begin to form a proper apology without knowing what he did. “Is it your back, or your leg?”

“Your sex toy was a flower bulb! I was growing a bouquet out of my ass because you never took it out!”

“What?” What? Really? That was-

“Don’t believe me? Your welcome home gift is down in the medbay! Wait a few more days and you’ll have a fresh assortment to choose from me personally, and physically!”

He blinked again.

“Now get out!”

He slunk out of his quarters, force summoning his mask from the cushion he left it on.

He’d have to wait a long time to give him the latest present he got him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "#PutItInHux: Flower Bulbs."


End file.
